Quarantine
by innocent-rebel
Summary: When Leo and Raph come down with a case of chicken pox, things seem bad enough. But its bound to get even worse, when Bishop decides that this is his time to strike. Please R&R no flames
1. Prologue Leo's POV

Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT.

A/N: (blinks) where did this come from?

I groaned flopping back over on my stomach in my bed, twisting my arms every which way it seemed to get to my shell's fractured piece. My arms however seem to have a mind of their own and won't let me get to the part that itches the absolute worse, even my nails can barely scrape against it. Darn, short nails! I know as a male turtle that having long nails would make me probably make me look even weirder than I already do to people, and that my brothers would never cease with the teasing about it, but right now, trying to wriggle my hand up my back or my other arm over it just to get any relief from this, I think I'd endure it. Oh man! Its stinging now as well as itching, shifting onto my back and trying to scrape against the covers in hopes of any help I begin to realize, scratch that I know. Now I would endure it.

URG! I hate getting itches especailly on my back, because it always seems to show up in that one tiny corner, right under that broken part of my shell where I just simply cannot reach! There's a life lesson in here somewhere I just know it, probably about how no matter how much you train, even ninjistu can't help you out in some areas. Forcing myself off my bed I slide onto the crossing my legs in hopes that meditation will help.

That's it, nice, slow, deep, calming breaths. In and out, in and out…in…and just keep focsussing Leo, just keep focusing I tell myself, raging against the impulse to just slam up against the next hard thing and scrape my back on it. I know it may take off more of my shell but I don't care. No, no. this is just a mental excerise, just a test of my endurance and self control as Splinter would say. Its just a nuisance, an annoyance that I can learn to deal with and block out. yeah that's right, just move on until it decides to go away, just endure it Leo, you can pull through this….I can't pull through this! I want to scream, fighting now to keep my arms down, it wont win, it wont I persist in telling myself. Then it happens, that blasted thing starts to move and not go to an easier place I mean, its spreading. I can feel my breaths coming quicker now, I have to stay in control, I have to not give in, I cant give in. Oh great! What has my entire shell just set on fire or something?

Finally unable to take it anymore, I jump up and look around my room for anything that could work to make it stop, and for a minute I lock my eyes onto the sheaths of my katannas. Perfect! Those will work! I know it sounds stupid but racing over it seems like the only way…and their empty. Perfect just perfect the one thing that can help and its missing probably somewhere in the dojo. Note to self, never again leave weapons anywhere but with you. I berate charging out of my room, deteremined to find those things.

Then suddenly I feel something hard smash into my back, its got a rough surface, maybe if I wriggle against it, it can help some. Shifting to the left then to the right, I let out a half sigh of relief, darn this feels good, it doesn't hurt like most things might, its rough, it hits directly in the right places and….its moving? Its moving with my movements. Turning my head around gingerly I realize why this thing is moving…its my brother, Raphael's shell.

"Uhh Raph?" my voice sending him up a mile, whipping around startled, his cheeks turning a bit pink as he continues to figit, biting his lip and trying not to rake off what is his own itchy shell…

"Oh hi there…Leo, just passing by…and…"

"Your shell's killing you isn't it?" I asked allowing myself to surrender and scratch where I could against my burning shell. It itched so bad! But at the same time, it was beginning to hurt like shell, but I just couldn't stop.

"Yes…" Raph muttered finally loosing control himself and leaning against the wall like it was his own personal scratching post.

Why didn't I think of that?

"There's more wall if you want it." Raph smiles in my direction. Wow, this thing must be so bad for him, that he's actually being…nice. Ok so that's a bit harsh, he can be nice at times, but still it's not that often or this open. I know I'm one to talk, since just a little while ago I was well…less than sociable and erg! Forget it! This darn thing itches too much to even think about what happened, but to put it simply I was not in a happy mood.

"Thanks." I smile, taking a place next to him, and before I know it I'm sighing in absolute relief rubbing my shell, my eyes closed in bliss of sweat relief that is until I hear my two other brothers voices scream and break through my moment of peace.

"Leo! Raph! Guys stop scratching right now! You have chicken pox!" Donatello's voice breaks through as I turn to look at a shocked and uncertain Raph, then down and over to my shoulder and sure enough, true to his nature Don had been right and big red spots were appearing on mine and Raph's shoulders and on our hands and all…over.

I supress a low growl as Mikey and Don begin to lead us towards the infirmary, this can't be good, chicken pox? right now? ugh!And giving Raphael a glance I can tell he feels the same way, seeing as how we'll be in quarantine, together...alone...with no one else. Why is it that suddenly I can already hear the fights that bound to break out between us?

To be continued…

A/N: well I have sun burn, the turtles get chicken pox…seems fitting. Just kidding, there's more to this story than that. But we'll have to wait and see what it is.and please, oh please, oh please, leave a review on you're way out.

Innocent-rebel


	2. Chapter 2 general POV

Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT, only the randomness of this plot is mine.

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about the lateness on updates, school hath started! (plays a bugle) CHARGE! (homework is on the advance! Defenses must be strengthened!...AHHHHHHH!...were doomed! Were all doomed! Run for your life run for your….(gets pounded by books)…life) (croaking out under pressure waving white flag) Thank you for reviewing, it really means a lot to me…and after that…odd situation as it may be….here we go again, please enjoy for that is why we write….(homework eats white flag….crud) P.S. This chapter takes place from a general point of view. Also Big thanks to **Jessiy Landroz** and **Thalopomele **who got me on the writing again. (cowers) see. its up! i promised it would be up and its up. JK. serously thanks chicas. ya'll were really big helps.

The smug smile that sat with Dr. Stockman was evident to everyone. Whether or not he had a face, it didn't seem to matter. He was smirking about something, something either very secret or very cunning or both. Bishop didn't need verbal confirmation on that point as he watched his associate continue to almost skip around the research lab, several files in hand. Unaware to the point of agents Bishop's presence that he even began to hum a slight tune.

The agent cocked an eyebrow briefly at the scientist, never, and that meant never, had he in his entire time working with this man, heard him hum. Especially with the robotic creaks of skipping attached to it as well. Something was definitely turning wheels in the scientist's head that was for sure.

For a moment, the well suited man, merely leaned back against the door, watching in almost amusement at the continued antics debating whether or not he should make his presence known. Finally curiosity, as it usually does, took a hold of him as he walked toward the skipping researcher, and paused behind him briefly. Then he spoke hiding his smirk.

"Something seems to be of good news to you doctor, mind filling me in on it." he stated rather than asked hiding a smirk and chuckle as the genius gave a startled jump and whipped around, loosing several of his papers that flittered to the ground like leaves, an angered growl locked into his voice to hide his embarrassment.

"Agent Bishop. Don't you ever knock before coming into someone's work space." He huffed bending down to pick up some papers in a hurry before the other got a chance to look at his uncompleted project.

"Considering, I gave you the generous work space, Dr. Stockman, no." he smirked almost with amusement in his voice before he snapped up one of the papers before Stockman could even finish his reach for it, his face remaining neutral except for a small smile that fought to arch his mouth as he read the words. They simple, yet clever, seemingly plain, but ruthless, and pertained to a few certain reptilian 'friends' of theirs, he finally lost his battle with expressions and a smile broke his face. Though for those who knew him, they would say it was more comforting when he didn't smile.

And Baxter more than often agreed with that sentiment. Not to the agents face though of course.

"I take it you find these plans..."

"Very brilliant, Dr. Stockman, very brilliant indeed, whether they work or not however is another matter entirely." Bishop spoke, though inside the wheels were already beginning to turn in his mental car and looking down at the smaller print and graph on the paper, it was ready to hit the freeway.

"Oh I can assure you, workability is not even an issue, it's practically a guarantee that this will work."

"Practically could still go wrong, we'd need a test run."

"I can assure you agent Bishop, if you give this scanner a test run, it will turn into the real deal. I've worked on it for over months now, perfecting it, trying it even brining in new specimens for you using it secretly. Those models were its test runs. Think about it, this perfected model, can supply you with unlimited mutant DNA for all your projects. Including ones you haven't even dared to dream of yet, though I have. And all you have to do is give the word for this to be built."

Bishop heard his words and scanned the graphs again, before reaching over and taking what he assumed was the second page, but really turned out to be the first from the inventor's hands before protest could ensue. Actually, the first page provided more information than what he might have gotten on the next one. On it, were not only, graphs and charts or amounts of DNA needed but also some notes for something else.

He smiled again, this time showing the whites of his teeth almost like an animal that was getting ready to attack. A wicked glee clearly seen in his face and eyes, as he looked up, still smiling at the scientist folding his arms over his chest in a relaxed but lethal stance. "Well then, Baxter Stockman. It looks like you've got yourself a green light, let's see how this fairs against our shell backed friends, shall we." He smirked turning to leave. "After all, I love a good challenge every once in awhile and knowing those slices of DNA, I can practically feel them at the top of their game."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Well…at least this explains why we've been feelin like crud." Raphael grumbled more to himself than his sibling who seemed to be trying to find any possible way of obeying Master Splinter and their brother's orders of no scratching. Even despite the oven mitts both had on their hands, the temptation still rang true. He thought after two days of this, they'd be use to it by now.

However things didn't seem to playing out that kind to them, and despite their attempts to distract themselves either by sleeping, which Raph had to be stopped from knocking himself unconscious banging his head into the wall trying to get some, random activates they could bare to do that didn't require much energy and that Splinter would allow, to even having Mikey come in, against their will, and doing a stand up comic routine.

Splinter had agreed that since Michelangelo and Donatello had already been exposed to the disease at a younger age that is was safe for them to help, visit and in Mikey's case, torment their brothers. Though Mikey downplayed any tormenting merely giving it to them being so ill they were having delusions of it. The bruises however from various, though weak, head wasp told a different story.

Talking between the two, however, was silently agreed and almost strictly forbidden except for the briefest of conversations known to man and mutant kind. After all, they had to endure this type of quarantine for who knew how long to prevent the spreading of germs. And they could already feel their boat beginning to get rocked a bit every time one of them did something in the smaller space that normally wouldn't have bugged them at all out side of this place.

Either it was Raph snoring to loud and keeping Leo up, or Leo insisting on trying to continue meditation and his mantras became deafeningly annoying to Raph. It didn't seem to matter which one was doing something, they found that whenever noise was concerned it was better if they both just zipped it and lay as still as they could….not that ever lasted that long. Because silent treaty or not, they were still, sick, teenage, ninja, boys…who if left alone for to long when not asleep would begin a tired but still very loud fight. Mostly verbal, though sometimes pillows or globs of their father's special herb lotion for aching muscles got involved. And considering it had only been less than a total of forty eight hours, no one saw this as a foreshadowing of anything good to come.

"Look at it this way Raph." Leo spoke trying to get comfortable in bed and wiping some more pink lotion off his face from their previous fight over when and where they could have picked up the virus. Raph said they lived in a sewer, it was bound to happen. Leo had said it didn't matter, even in this envirement their ninja training should have made them aware of how to stay healthy. It ended with name calling, pillow throwing and half a glob of lotion meant for Raph hitting Splinter right in his backside as he came to break up the fight. Needless to say, they got quiet after that…and Mikey wanted a picture of his fuming father as he walked out of the infirmary, muttering kids…with a pink spot the size of a peach right on his rear end. He'd gotten something, sounded more like a thwack on his head from a cane though then a picture being taken. "At least now we have a new element to try and master." He grimaced searching desperately for anything to rub his burning shoulder against.

"Master yer own element, Leon. I doubt ninja fighting with chicken pox is ever gonna come up again shorta your freakishly, training obsessed mind." Raph snorted, irritably only Leo would say that.

"You never know Raph, stranger things .have happened." Leo countered not wanting another fight right now, but being called Leon had irked him just a little toward it. he hated that nickname. Why exactly? His reasons remained unknown. Point was he just hated it, only those stupid or brave enough called him that to his face. And a sick Raph…could fit both those descriptions.

"Yeah, I could mention a few stranger things than that. Starting with you even thinking about it happening!"

"That's circular reasoning Raph."

"Don't go Don on me sword boy, I can get outta this bed in a heart beat and make you wish you'd had yer jaw wired instead of just this crud."

"You know Raph for someone who was acting so nice before we found out we had this you're sure being a real irrational pain in the rear right now!"

"Being stuck in the same with you for over two days is enough to make anyone irrational!"

"You're always irrational, what do I have to do with it."

"You're the source!"

"How!"

"You're older than me, you just are!"

"That makes no sense!"

"Oh shut up!"

"You started this!"

"Teachers pet,"

"Ninja drop out."

"Source of irrationality!"

Leo paused for a moment, had Raph just said that or was it an angry Don he was talking to…oh well who cares! If he wanted to be immature and name call then Leo would just stop it right there…if he didn't have to make a comeback that is.

"User of it!"

"Jerk!"

"Moron!"

"Kiss up!"

"Fleneguwerabige!" a sudden voice broke through their argument at top volume over their own hoarse voices. Causing both to snap their attention to the two turtles who stood before them trays of soup in hand and their orange clad brother apparently recovering from his gibberish expression, then he smiled. "Soups on."

They both groaned, fight forgotten falling back from what they discovered had been their raised positions. If they ate any more soup it would be coming out of their beaks.

"Oh come on, it's not like Leo made it or anything." Don smirked teasingly despite Leo's glare, his current position making him less than threatening.

"I'll take death for five hundred Alex." Mikey grinned cheekily in response nearing Raph

"How bout a head whap for free, Mike?" Raph growled surprisingly coming to Leos defense.

"Awww…brotherly love." The youngest smirked before giving a girly scream as Raph made a decent attempt to jump up and tackle his younger sibling before Donny intervened forcing the angry turtle back down.

"Don't make me say fleneguwerabige!" he ordered hotly barely managing to get the word off his tongue. And giving Mikey a cocked eyed glance, before shaking his head, only Mikey.

"What! It means duck!"

They all paused. Looked at eachother, Mikey then each other again. "Mikey, you are aware that smelling all the pretty candles at April's is bad don't you?" Don finally asked

"And you bring up April because…." Michelangelo couldn't help but prod his eldar brother.

Don paused then looked at Raph letting up a bit. "Alright Raph kill him." he side stepped as Mike screamed, Raph lunged for him and Leo surprisingly stayed perfectly calm, his neuatral face only betrayed by a cocked eye brow that he and Don shared as the general question of. So who do you thinks going to win went around.

Until a sudden and silent interference of Splinter who had walked in and wasted no time in separating the two, giving Michelangelo a gentle thwack on his head, then Raphael's tail a gentler still smack. Before helping his son back in bed, muttering kids under his breath.

"Michelangelo, Donatello. Thank you for you're help reguarding your brothers. Michelangelo I believe we will be having a talk on what exactly help is later…" he turned his gaze to Raphael "As well as what receiving that help graciously requires."

Raph grumped at his father's words sliding down a bit in bed arms folded and face a bit red, not from just the spots coating it.

"But for now, I believe the best thing for them is rest. And that includes their mouths." He looked pointidly at Leonardo who shifted a bit uncomforatable as well under the strict yet caring gaze. Before he led the two younger out of the room, and turning back to his sons, "Rest well my sons, I know this is difficult for you to cope with. But I'll bring you some tea later to help." He said tenderly before walking out as both his in bed sons forced a smile.

"More tea?" Leo's eye twitched, he was beginning to hate the stuff…or at least the kind they were being forced to drink.

Raphael however remained unresponsive for a moment before opening his mouth to speak. "Personally, Leo I would have preferred death by your cooking. Good night." He said nonchalantly before sliding down and pulling the covers over him to get some sleep before eating the soup.

Leo glared. Had his brother not been on the verge of sleep he would have said something more to him about it. but instead he sighed inwardly and laid down to get some sleep of his own trying to ignore as Raph's snoring started up again. Both turtles unaware what their fights would lead them to do or who they would lead them to.

To be continued….

A/N: still buried under homework with a happy smile now that chapter is done) HAHA! the evils of homework cannot defeat me!...yet...ok so they can and my muses exploded. but YAY! its up and going again whoohoo! (teachers in distant) Do youre school work! (eeps and goes back to writing lit report) three weeks into school and WAM! they already smack us with the heavy duty homework stick! Anyways thanks so much for reading. Please review, please? please...please...do i have to do puppy eyes again?...(does Mikey eyes) pwease?

take care

innocent-rebel

God Bless


	3. April's POV

Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT.

A/N: The randomness of it all strikes again! Thank you guys so much for reviewing it really means a lot to me and the random bunny that is eating my leg. All hail cannibal bunnies…wait…that sounded a lot better in my head than when it came out…ah who cares. It's up! It's up! It's finally up!...please enjoy for that is why we write.

Dedication: this chapter is dedicated to my grandma, for spending so much time listening to my story ideas, giving some of her own at what could happen and lines. As well as being the brave woman she is to raise all my uncles into the men (who still clobber each other with water balloons) they are today and just for being who she is. Thanks Grandma, you're the best.

April's POV

Well I couldn't offer much on advice seeing as how I never had any brothers growing up. But from the looks of how things were going everyone in the lair could use at least a little help and when I say everyone I mean one very worn out rat and two teenagers who were aloud a small bit of time to move and get out of their room, only to wind up in a pillow fight over something.

Or as Michelangelo explained to me, a death match, I didn't ask.

And what exactly, Splinter didn't say, but from the way he was slumped down in his chair when I got here with the groceries, staring at the ceiling as if asking why? I can only assume it was emotionally scaring. I had gotten here around two hours ago and stayed ever since then to try and help out where I could.

Mostly that meant going into the declared war zone and breaking up a fight if something came up…one would think that after the damage they both caused, breaking a lamp, the remote and ripping open several of the cushions on each others heads; they would stop already. But I guess being alone in a room with someone for over four days would grate on anyone's nerves. And I know from experience how siblings can be. I may not have had any brothers, but I had a sister who I shared a room with and there were times…well it was a wonder that during our teen years the neighbors never called. More than twice anyways.

So I could sympathize with them on that level…but not on how much they did it. Even now I can hear them yelling at each other about something, and from the sounds of it Raphael is ready to jump out of bed again and tackle Leo.

Shooting Master Splinter a look as I place several of the items in the cabinets he gives a small sigh and shake of the head. His tails twitching from side to side now at speed they boys have unanimously voted Cue. What that means exactly…is yet another mystery lost to me inside their minds. Maybe it's to tell them when to get out of here. That sounds like the most reasonable idea.

But from the way Splinter's ears are also folded back, I wonder if he's about to explode. Placing a hand on his shoulder I silently volunteer to check on the two rampaging turtles, none to soon. A large crash just took place and their father's left eye is twitching as sudden screams of terror erupted from the room.

Racing for it, I wondered if Leo had gotten the upper hand…then again the pleas sounded more like Leo…and a cynical teasing voice sounded more like…Raphael?

What had those two started now.

"Alright you two, back into…." my eyes went wide as I flung the door open. What in the world?!

Raphael had pinned Leonardo the ground and was currently on top of his brother, holding his wrists and a long trail of what looked like…spit? Hung out of his mouth as he looked at me in a surprised but not quite guilty fashion, Leo just looked terrified and helpless, turning his head towards me the same time his brother did with a surprised and blank expression.

"Heya April…" Raph started with the slobber still hanging from his mouth and dangling just above a helpless squirming Leo.

"What are you two doing?! You're supposed to be in bed, not…Raph put that back in your mouth!" I ordered sounding more like a drill sergeant than I meant to…but that was just. "Now!!" I snapped hands on hips when he hesitated.

"Raph get off me!" Leo growled up his brother, finally my hotheaded friend started to reqilinish his claim over his sibling. Only to two seconds later the spit he was sucking in, drooled directly onto a now hysterical Leonardo.

"Raphael you did that on purpose you block head! Do you have any idea how gross that is?! And you haven't even brushed your teeth for almost a week! Get it off of me, now!"

"For one, neither have you! And two…alright." Raphael got that grin of his and before I could move he attempted to wipe his spit from his brother only to smear it on his cheek.

"Raph!!" Leo yelled back tackling up his brother only to get pinned down once again. Raphael was the strongest of the four, and Leonardo was better at planning. However planning probably wasn't going to get him out of this one, apparently that's where I came in.

Stalking over, I wished they both had ears as I grabbed onto the back of Raphael's shell and hauled him up, then just as Leo got a cocky smile on his face I reached down and grabbed his shell too leading them both over to one bed.

"Sit!" my arms were folded and my lips were pursed. Lucky for them they were both sick, and their butts were on the bed, heads down before the last syablle left my mouth. "Now what is going on here…"

Wrong question to ask, both their heads shot up and fingers started pointing at each other as they both tried to out yell their side of the story. Both of them were looking at me with pleading eyes, begging me to take their side, despite the fact I couldn't hear either. If this is what Master Splinter puts up with all the time that rat deserves a medal of some kind. Heck if he can stand to raise four boys on his own who act like this even just occasionally he deserves to run congress.

"Alright you two, that's enough!" I had to raise my own voice but surprisingly not that high since both of them were suffering from sore throats. "Now…One at a time! What happened, Leo go first." I added before they could start an argument over that.

Giving his little brother a smirk, that I swore I could see tongue stick out he turned to me in an almost formal fashion. This should be good, probably one sided, but it should be good. Tapping my foot I let him start.

Five minutes later he told me about how Raphael had wrongfully accused him of something. What it was he wouldn't say, but from how Raph had to stifle a snicker I could guess it was somewhat embarrassing for Leo. That had my sympathy if anything. Shooting Raph a half scolding half curious look, I received a half and half back. Half apologetic, half mischievous, just like Raph.

"So then he just tackles me out of the blue and did what you saw. After holding me hostage for three minutes, do you have any idea how gross it is to know that's going to be on your face?" he asked obviously repulsed. Raphael just looked all to pleased with himself.

"Fortunately no." I murmured before sighing. "So you did nothing wrong? Nothing to provoke his…errr…" I fumbled for a correct word. "Grossness…" I asked

"No." it was a short answer and from the look I was receiving from his brother it told me that I needed to let him tell his side.

I nodded and let him start, sitting down on the opposite bed, this was going to be another good one.

By the time he was done I wasn't disappointed either, all Raphael had to add was a few more theatrics and he could probably write and sell a movie. Ok, it wasn't that bad, it was just the same story, but knowing he couldn't defend against what I saw he explained how he had been viciously provoked by an older brother who knew exactly how he would respond, making it look like and I quote him. "Poor little Leo was a complete victim when really he's the puppet master behind it all!" I didn't say anything on his choice of words. I figured I chalk that one up to the fever that while coming down still had yet to break on either of them.

At the end, both of them were glaring at each other than looking to me with eyes as big as my fist trying to get me to pick their side. After hanging around with Michelangelo for so long though, Donatello had told me the secret was to never look them directly in the pupil. I figured it was the same with any of them, so I did my best to avoid their eyes and tap my foot in an angry, older sister manner I'd acquired again.

"So let me get this straight. It wasn't your fault?" I pointed to Leo. He shook his head. "And it wasn't your fault?" I pointed to Raphael, not trusting either of them.

"Nope." he declared, his eyes still large as ever, which I had to admit was a quite a combination with his tough as nails, Brooklyn voice. Smothering a small smile, I turned my head side ways as if in thought. And while pretending actually got one.

"Fine then, I believe you both." I said, both their jaws dropped. "Well it's not your fault and it's not your fault. So it has to be the rooms fault." I explained with a shrug.

They both looked at me like I had turned into Shredder, and from how I had snapped at them earlier I wonder if they didn't at least think that. But it was more than that, Raph was leaning closer to his brother shooting him a look that asked the silent question of crazy or a girl thing? I had gotten that several times in my years with these five.

"Uhh April…" Leo started.

I smiled. "Listen, guys. I know how hard this can be, I shared a room with a sibling to."

"Bet they weren't hotheaded."

"Bet they weren't control freaks!"

I sighed, but didn't say much as they both came back and listened, as I came over and sat in between them, I didn't have to worry, both me and my sister had this disease when we still to young to remember it. "No but she was a lot of other things. And I was as well…including a control freak with a temper." I smiled.

They both shot that crazy look again and agreed on crazy. "Thirteen." I answered and they nodded with an ahh, at the mention. Apparently that age held incidents for them as well.

"But the point is, we survived and we actually got a lot closer than if we had had different rooms."

"April if you're trying to suggest this be a permanent thing…"

"Let me finish." I sighed squeezing Raph's shoulder his face full of dread at what I was suggesting. "But while that happened in the long run, we also needed our space at times. And since you guys aren't used to being in such a small space together, I'm offering you the chance to come over and stay at my place."

"No, April we…"

"I have two rooms in the basement that I was going to rent…before you dug a hole into the wall, but since that happened. I've decided to turn them into turtle rooms. As in a place you all can come and stay if you need to get away…or if you're about to kill each other from being confined like this."

"April we can't ask you to do that, besides what about Master Splinter. I don't think he'd allow it." Raph sounded surprisingly reasonable.

"You're not asking, I'm offering. And I think Splinter will be willing to at least listen to the proposal." I know that man dearly loves his children, but with these two how they are, I wonder if he also wouldn't jump at the chance for some quiet. "And before you say anything, I'm used to taking care of sick turtles, and business has been slow at the store. It's no problem, really." I squeezed both their shoulders again, giving them a brief hug before I got up and turned to leave.

"You guys think about it, ok? I'm going to go talk to your father and see what he has to say." I didn't look to see their reaction only turned to order them back into their own beds, my sharp tone picked up again that sent them both jolting into their assigned bunks and under the covers peeping up at me with wide eyes.

"And no fighting." that was the last thing I said before I closed the door behind me and headed back towards the kitchen to begin to tell Master Splinter my plan.

To be continued…

A/N: (is still in shock it's up oblivious to the bunny eating her leg) And ten drafts and two cups of coffee milk later, the final draft! WHOOHOO!!! It's finally up! Thank you guys so much for reading and for your patience! Please review and let me know what you thought.

Take care

your friend

innocent-rebel


	4. Chapter 4 general POV

A/N: (cough cough) Yes. I am a horrible little person who has not updated for a very long time and I deserve to be pelted with bananas. (gives everyone a crate of said fruit) But if it makes you pity me at all, I have a cold, and I'm working with the workload of senior! (gets only blank looks) ooook. No pity for IR. Oh well then. Enjoy the story! (hacks up a lung)

X

Late evening was creeping up slowly by the time that everything had been debated about and settled. Despite the drama and headaches Splinter had dealt with stemming from his sons illness's, he was still reluctant to let them go. It had taken everything April had to convince him, and at the same time not tell him what she'd seen in the room. There were just some moments she'd rather not relive!

Finally, through much persuasion and promises, he'd agreed to allow them to leave with her. But only after it was dark enough to give them adequate cover. Now that that time had approached though, April wondered if he wouldn't back out.

"And remember your manners, my sons. You may be ill, but you are still guests of Miss O'Neil. Do not run her ragged or distract her from her business...are you sure you would not prefer to stay here?" Splinter's tail twitched anxiously as he followed his two sons to the van.

"We'll be fine, Sensei. Don't worry 'bout it." Raph shrugged the concern off with a smirk before climbing into the van. His canvas bag slung over his shoulder.

"Yes but..."

"It'll be alright, father. We'll call you as soon as we get there." Leo promised. "You can even take the tunnel if you want to visit us." there was slight embarrassment at the fact they were driving their father so crazy April had to offer to take them, but there was nothing he could do about it. And the chance to get away from Raph for however long this disease lasted sounded like heaven!

Splinter sighed. His whiskers twitching as he studied the ground beneath his feet. The grip on his cane tightening then loosening before he looked up at his oldest, then to his second oldest who was nestled in the van. They were not helpless children, he knew this. And it was only for a few days and not even two miles away! But they were still his babies! He'd never not been there when they were sick before!

"I promise I'll take good care of them." April said as she came up behind the rat, blankets for the ride in tow. She moved around him trying not to trip as she threw the blankets into the open back, and helped tuck a comforter around Raph. He gave her a growl, but it was one of the many things their father insisted on. They had to be bundled up for this journey!

_"The last thing you need is phenomena!"_ Splinter had snapped sharply not two hours ago before packing Raphael's old stuffed octopus into his bag. He didn't know why his son hadn't packed it himself, but he was sure he'd want it when they got to April's. After all, he'd always had it with him when he was sick!

"And you can call anytime you want. I'm sure I'll be up." April's smile was cut off as Casey blasted a horn in the drivers seat.

"Yo, we gettin' this thing movin' or what?! I'm missin' a hockey game!" the vigilante stuck out his head, then immediately pulled it back at the withering glances. "Sheesh. Forgive a guy fer wantin' to watch a game!" he muttered.

"Don't count on it." April sighed, before giving Splinter a comforting pat on the shoulder before helping Leo into the back. After a brief goodbye with his son's, the doors were closed and April made her way around back. "Tell Don and Mikey, I said bye."

"And please tell my mischievous son's to keep out of trouble!" Splinter replied, then quickly added. "I will be here if you need me!"

His comment was only acknowledged with a wave as the van started up and jerked to a start. Rumbling away from the old garage and the rat who stood there watching.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the bumps in the road became more frequent, Raph began to feel more nauseated as he curled up in the blanket. How was it that he had roamed these streets a hundred times and only now was he noticing how bumpy they were?! Or maybe they were smoother before. Maybe they'd been perfectly smooth and then someone knew they were sick and decided to put potholes all over just to...

The turtle wanted to smack his head. He'd been hanging around Mikey waaay to much. Shaking his head, Raph sat up straighter and picked up his bag looking for something to distract himself with during the trip over. When he opened it though, he realized it wasn't his bag, but Leo's. Hmmm...

Before the debate between good and evil could even start, Raph was digging through his brother's possessions to see what he had brought and if there was something interesting. His brother seemed completely oblivious to this action. That is until Raph found something and looked up with a smirk.

"Wow, Leo! What'd ya pack this for?!" he laughed as he pulled out a child's wooden sword.

"Hey! Have you ever heard of privacy, Raphael?! Give that back!" Leo's voice went from groggy to angry in seconds as he looked at his younger brother and sat up straighter.

"Awww, I remember this. This was yer first trainin' sword. Hehheh. Leo that's cute!" who knew fearless leader was someone who needed a comfort object?! Shell even Mikey outgrew that!

"Oh yeah well...well lets just see what you packed!" It was the lamest thing Leo could come up with as he snatched his brother's bag.

"Go ahead and poke arouns, bro. Ya won't find any...oh shell!" Raph's eyes widened as Leo pulled out a stuffed octopus with a menacing grin. "How did that get there?!"

Leo laughed.

"Awww, like you don't know." he chuckled as he turned the stuffed animal over in his hands. It was over ten years old, with tearing seems, a missing eye, and one corner of the head seemed to be permanently disfigured from when his brother was three and had gone through a teething stint and chewed on it. "Now you were saying something about cute?"

"I swear I don't know how that got in there!" Raph snarled, his throat scratchy as he bit back the urge to demand his brother hand it over. He'd endure water torture before he ever admitted to liking that thing! Let alone that he was actually glad it was in the bag. Splinter must have packed it for him. It was a little secret betwen them that he still had it. Of course neither ever expected that secret would be revealed quite like this!

"C'mon, Raph! It's nothing to be ashamed of!" Leo sing songed as he raised the little plushy in front of his face, swishing it back and forth. A small part of him knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help it! It was just to funny! Big tough Raphael still having a stuffed animal?!

"Yer right! It's nothin' to be ashamed of cause I didn't pack that thing!"

"Uh huh..."

"I swear I didn't pack that thing! I haven't even seen it for years! For all I knew it got last when the old lair caved in!" in reality it had been one of the first things he'd looked for when they were salvaging their old lair!

Leo only offered a knowing smirk as he continued to make the stuffed animal dance in front of his face. He knew Raph probably hadn't packed it. He would have never risked it being found! But if there was one person he could read, it was his brother. And right now, he read: relief, all over his face. Well, that and embarrassment.

Several minutes of silence passed between the two before Raph finally crossed his arms and looked up at his brother.

"Ya won't tell Mikey will ya?"

The oldest turtle shook his head as he threw the stuffed animal back to his brother.

"As long as you don't mention the sword."

"Deal!" Raph slid the memento back inside the bag, and tossed it over to Leo as the final seal on their agreement.

Satisfaction rested on both the turtles faces as they sat back. Not even an hour out of quarantine with each other and they were already behaving more civilized! Sure they were still stuck together for the trip, but with the promise of personal space looming ahead, this was something they were willing to endure.

Twenty minutes passed in silence and comfort before they jolted over the final bump and the van powered down. Finally! They were here! Both turtles stretched out their backs and pulled the blankest over their heads, only exposing their faces as they clutched the cloth underneath their chins. Their bags now slung over their shoulders and hidden. Anyone who saw them would either assume they were sick relatives coming for a visit, or very strange dressers. Though fortunately at this time, they didn't expect to meet anyone else.

However as the doors opened and revealed four heavily armed men in black armor, not meeting anyone else became the least of their problem.

"What the shell?!" Leo barked as he dropped his blanket and jumped to his feet with his brother not seconds behind him. They may be sick, but there was a difference between being sick and helpless!

Before either could make a move though, or wonder what happened to the drivers, two men took aim and fired two cords at each of them from guantlets on their wrists. On contact they released an electrical charge that sent both turtles crashing to their knees, then another larger one that sent them to their stomachs.

"L...leo...this..." Raph didn't have time to finish his thought before his eyes rolled up and he fell into darkness with another charge. His brother following suite.

Neither felt the way they were pulled from the van and slung over broad shoulders, or saw the limp bodies of Casey and April thrown into the back of the van in their stead, as they were carried off towards an unknown destination.

to be continued...

X

A/N: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! (hack cough) Well, I hope this was ok. I've been so out of practice in writing the turtles that I don't know if I've lost something or not! Hopefully not. But if so, please point me in the right direction to regain it! Hope you guys liked it, and remember, reviews feed hungry authors.

Be Blessed

your friend

innocent-rebel


	5. Baxter Stockmans POV

A/N: OH MY GOSH!!! Two updates in under a month?! (gasp) I know! It's unbelievable! ...though I have a strange suspicion my muse may be up to something...anyways! I'm glad you guys like the story and haven't given up on me or this story! That means a lot! Hope you guys like what's next!

X

Baxter Stockman's POV.

It. was. Brilliant! BRILLIANT! I knew it could work! I knew it would work! Then again, with a mind such as mine, anything is possible!

My robotic body creaked as I sat back in the plane's comfortable seat. Despite the fact I can't feel it, it lets me know the muscle of this organization knows just how important I am! They might be well trained soldiers, but they know they'd be nothing without me! Well...without me and Agent Bishop. I can't say I'm fond of the man, but I give him more respect than I'll ever give Shredder! May that alien rot!

Besides, he's earned it! Mostly by knowing when to let my brilliance shine and his money flow.

"Doctor Stockman. Comfortable I see." a voice in the armrest sends me jerking up and my head swiveling towards the source. A propped up screen with Bishop's face on it appears. His eyes calculating as always. I wonder if there's any possibility to transfer him to a body that doesn't have such...menacing features? Then again, you can't argue with results.

"If I could feel it, I suppose I would be." I hint. My quest for a body may have ended in disaster last time, but that doesn't mean I haven't stopped! A true scientist never stops until he gets the results he wants! He simply takes a different route.

My hint seems to fall flat with the Agent.

"Well I'm feeling rather anxious. I wasn't able to come with you on this run, but that doesn't mean I want slow results." he cocks an eyebrow. Unlike Shredder, this man doesn't resort to stealing body parts and destroying God given good looks. Instead, he resorts to a simple raise of an eyebrow. Something that lets you know you're close to pushing his buttons, and considering he's my money source, that's not a good idea.

"Of course not. Do you think I would honestly wait to give them to you? We're just heading back now! The test run was a success! The scanner located them as soon as they were above ground!" I wanted to grab the rat too, but that would tip off the others as well as that crocodile abomination. As a man of science, as painful as it may be, I do learn from my mistakes. And one of them is when dealing with these creatures, you cannot risk a full frontal assault! At least not with this meager amount of soldiers I have. "And the second part of the test will be very interesting to complete once we're back."

I couldn't wait for that part! To have those creatures open on a dissection table was my dream come true! After the roles they'd played in my failings, they deserve it! An eye for an eye as the saying goes! Plus they'd be wonderful bait for their brothers and the rat!

It was a bit cliché, but everything was until a twist was added. A twist I was more than willing to make! Once we experimented on these two turtles, we would send out a link to Miss O'Neil telling her where the other mutants could meet us to bargain for their brother's lives! Of course when they got there, they'd find their family, but not as they expected!

If I still had a face I'd be smiling right now! The scene in my head is a beautiful one. Hmmm...perhaps one day I will have to write that memoir.

Bishop grunts his approval, a thin smile spreading across his face.

"Well done, Dr. Stockman." that was another reason I liked Bishop better than Shredder! That imbecile half brained can opener always forgot the title of my profession! With him it was always 'Stockman! Stockman! Stockman!' He never differentiated between the truly great doctor Stockman, and any other lucky idiot out there who had my last name!

After a few more inane details were addressed, the transmission ended, and I stood up. It was time to check on my new experiments! This was going to be so fun! As I moved through the aisle, I saw several of the soldiers look at me with either disgust or curiosity. Those who looked at me with disgust could rest assured they'd be punished properly! They might have been necessary to a smooth take-over of the van, but no one mocks me and gets away with it!

Those who were simply curious...well when you know someone as great as me, there's a lot to be curious about! Then again, they could be wondering why the planes rickety movements and jerks didn't affect me like it did them, but any form of awe, was still awe.

Then there were others who looked at me with slight fear in their eyes as I went by...

I liked that!

"Sir, do you require anything?" a young soldier asked as I passed. His helmet was off, revealing a head of black hair and pale green eyes.

"Not now. But that attitude will take you far. I'm simply going back to have a word with our specimens." I answered and moved away. From my peripheral vision, I could see him shooting a man with a curious look one of fear. The look of fear was something I enjoyed...but the kind they were showing...

Something wasn't right! Rather than stop and ask any of these drones though, I decided to check it out myself!

XXXXXXXXXX

And now I know what was wrong!

"Chicken pox?! They have chicken box?! Since when do turtles get chicken pox?!" I growled at a young charge who was standing in front of the cage where both turtles lay subdued. Bright red spots glared back at me in a mocking way.

"W-well our sources show that despite being fully reptilian, they do have human-like traits. Including the vulnerability to certain illnesses..." he prattled on and I slapped my forehead.

"I know that you bumbling brain dead piece of meat!" why did all these idiots assume they had to answer every rhetorical question I asked?! "What I don't know is why no one told me sooner! Did you think it would be funny if I learned about it like this?!" I poked a metal finger in his chest.

Bishop was not going to be happy! Sure we had the turtles, but we needed healthy turtles! We couldn't use sick ones or our results would be completely compromised! Worthless! Unusable! This means we would either have to wait out the virus or lure the others now! But that didn't fit in with my plan! Nor would it work to do so, so soon! Not with government officials sniffing around! Bishop might have 'saved' the Presidents life, but we are still being investigated by some higher ups who didn't 'trust' us. Or thought we were 'wasting' money. If only they could see the true genius of my work!

"I...I'm sorry sir. I should have thought to tell you sooner..." he tried to look strong, but the groveling was obvious in his tone. Another thing I liked! Bishop might be what some considered obsessive, but he made sure his men fell into line like good little dogs!

"Well, you can't really be blamed. After all thinking isn't really one of your selling points." good little dogs or no, sometimes they needed to be kicked. And when my mind is spinning with questions, calculations and concerns about Bishop, I don't mind doing it!

He's probably going to be wondering why my scanner didn't show something! Or why I didn't tell him sooner since there's no way I'm telling him right now! I can always argue that my scanner was never meant to detect such things or that I thought it was better to tell him in person but there were so many other things that could come up. I sighed as I turned on my heel and walked back into my seat.

I slumped down, then started to a push a button and stopped with a growl. The one thing I miss most about being human in these situations is that I can't get a drink!

To Be Continued...

A/N: Yeah...don't know if this was that good. I'm kinda new to writing in Baxter Stockman's voice, but I hope it came out ok. He's kinda fun to write. Hope you like it! Please let me know what you thought!

Be Blessed

Your friend

innocent-rebel


	6. Chapter 6 general POV

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm glad I got Stockman right and you guys are enjoying the story! That means a lot to me that you like it! (feels all happy) I hope you guys have a great day, and like what's coming up next!

X

General POV

Bishop's only display of impatience or excitement was the tapping of his right foot as he watched for the plane to arrive. It was early morning now, with the faintest rays of the sun spilling over the sand encrusted land, and reflecting brightly off his glasses. He never flinched at the light though, nor did he move to avoid it. Instead he kept tap, tap, tapping, his foot.

It was a habit that made the soldiers behind him nervous he was sure, but sometimes having men on edge was the best thing to do. Comfort was the enemy after all. Get too comfortable, and before you knew it, it's used like a rug that's pulled out from under you and causes your fall. As such, Bishop made sure he was never comfortable! Not even over a dissection table!

"Hmmm..." he looked at his wrist watch as the sun continued to rise. They were supposed to be here two minutes ago...

Suddenly the sound of a plane overhead broke the still morning air, causing Bishop's lips to twitch upward. Finally!

Turning on his heel, Bishop looked over his men. All were dressed in sleek black armor and had weapons at the ready. Gray and black helmets set over their heads.

"It's time to move, gentlemen. Our planes here." without another word the army of black dispersed and headed towards the main hangar at full speed. Bishop followed behind with a long stride. He could just imagine it now! Two of the turtles coming down the ramp, chained and bound with a fierceness in their eyes just begging to be broken! They would look at him and snarl, perhaps try and fight their way out or cut a deal. But he'd only laugh!

He could only imagine the struggle his men must have gone through to secure two of these specimens! If only he had been there himself...

Bishop allowed himself a small smirk of regret before it turned to stone as he walked into the main hangar, watching as the plane finished taxiing and came to a halt inside. Stairs were immediately pushed up to the door.

"Be on your guard! If you've dealt with them before, you know to expect anything!" guns all around him raised as he watched the propellers stop, then the door open. Baxter Stockman was the first to step off the plane, two guards not far behind him.

"How was your flight, Doctor?"

"My flight? Oh it was uneventful really. But there is a small matter I need to discuss with you before..."

"Later. Right now we must greet our guests properly." a wicked grin held his features.

"Yes but..." Stockman started, but was cut off with a raised eyebrow and frown. If he had a human stomach right now, he was sure there'd be an ulcer inside it!

"Is something wrong? You didn't seem nervous when I contacted you. You haven't misinformed me of something...right?" Bishop's eyes narrowed into slits of onyx.

"Misinformed?! Agent Bishop, do you know who you're dealing with?! I'm a scientist! Misinformation is not a part of what I do! I simply have some concerns I need to share with you about..." he trailed off as the turtles were lead down, all but supported by the guards. Their red spots obvious in the florescent lights, and glaring at Bishop the same way they'd glared at him. "Well I guess you know now."

Cold rage and confusion built up inside Bishop to the point that if he were a lesser man he would have struck Stockman on the side of his robotic head. What was this?! What sort of...mutation had occurred on the flight?! Had Stockman done earlier experimentation or...

The closer they came, the clearer Bishop saw this was no simple mutation, or experiment gone wrong. This was worse. Much worse.

"Chicken pox...they have chicken pox!" he snarled as he looked over at Stockman. "I don't know if you remember, but our experiments need uncompromised specimens!" Stockman may have been a walking brain, but sometimes Bishop swore that container could be empty and he'd get the same results! It wasn't that this would completely ruin everything, but it would put it on hold and give the others too much time to regroup! He could use their DNA since it wasn't affected by this, but the other things he needed?! Not to mention instead of telling him anything they'd probably either be coughing or throwing up on the dissection table!

"Of course I remember! That's what I told your brainless drones!" instantly the robot man knew he'd gone to far. It was one thing to insult a hired hand, or even Bishop himself, but his soldiers along with his research were probably the only thing the Agent cared about! Stockman cleared his throat in a nervous habit. The sound jangling around the metallic voice box. "But I think it's important to remember that my scanner was not made to test for variations like these! Nor was I informed of it until we were already coming back."

"Yet you failed to inform me...why?!"

"It...didn't seem like the kind of thing you simply tell someone over a phone call! Besides, it's only the chicken pox! A simple childhood disease. They should be well again in...two weeks at the most. Until then we can still dig around and perhaps see why this has taken place. So in a way, we're getting four specimens for the price of two!"

His attempt to look on the bright side crumbled under Bishop's darkening scowl that soon set into ice as the turtles approached him. He gave a curious look at them and back at Stockman as he saw their mouths were gagged. Then he shook his head, not giving the doctor a chance to explain.

Raphael seemed to fighting his gag the most. His teeth gnashing together in an attempt to remove it, and let profane words, Bishop was sure were being muffled, out into the open. Leonardo simply looked paler, making his red spots stand out even more. A strange expression twisted on his face that resembled the twisting knot in Bishops stomach.

This was going to be one of those experiences, wasn't it?

'What doesn't kill you, ultimately makes you stronger.' Bishop mentally recited. It was an old phrase that kept him composed when the urge to lash out presented itself.

Adjusting his jacket with a flair, he regarded the turtles with mild interest.

"It seems your stay with us will be longer than I first presumed. Of course not by much. But don't worry, your comfort will be ensured during this brief period of time...at least before you regain your value. After that, I can't promise much except that you be contributing greatly to our cause. And will be well remembered in my lab. Until then, Dr. Stockman will be taking care of you."

Three pairs of eyes bugged out at this last statement.

"Mmmph...rmmm...emmm...tmmmph!" Raph snarled and jerked his head, shooting death glares at his captors as he continued to bite at the cloth.

"Agent Bishop please! Surely there is someone more qualified than I to...baby-sit these two!"

"You're a doctor, are you not?" he looked at the jarred brain from the corner of his eyes.

"Well yes but..."

"Not in a medical sense. I know. But I've decided to take your view on it. This strange twist could prove to be useful in a way. Perhaps we could even prevent such things in future generations..." he smirked at the look both turtles shared. His face soon went blank as Raphael finally managed to outsmart the gag and spat it out at Bishop's feet.

"Ya freakin' crazy psycho! I don't know what ya have planned, but ya better keep your hands offa us if ya want them still attached to your arms!"

"Hmm...delusional as always. Another thing we'll have to fix." Bishop tapped his chin, then regarded the older turtle. His face was still contorted and he looked as if he might vomit. The Agent sighed. Having a test subject choke on their own bile wouldn't do any good! Without much of a movement, he wrenched the gag from Leonardo's mouth, only to seconds later be covered in turtle mucus as Leo sneezed in his face. Snot clung to Bishop's glasses and eyebrows.

"Nice aim bro!" Raph chortled, holding back a cough as he looked at Bishop. He swore the man's face was going to turn red any minute! His brother only managed a sniffle and a weak smirk in response before another smaller sneezing attack hit. Unfortunately none of these hit Bishop, nor did they get to see the show as they were hurriedly ushered off to a predetermined room.

"I knew gagging them was a good idea." Baxter muttered to himself, trying not to look at the rigid agent as he wiped his face off with a handkerchief. There was a shaking to his movements that told Stockman and everyone else watching that the man was on the verge of going homicidal!

"If you need me, I'll be on the third level preparing for the first test! I expect hourly updates on their condition!" his jaw was clenched as he spoke while walking away.

"About that, couldn't we find someone more suitable..."

Bishop wheeled around, his right eye twitching.

The scientist made a swallowing sound.

"I'll have them ready for you hour by hour!"

"Good! And while I'm fine with taking samples, doctor, do not consider yourself free to dissect!" he said nothing else as he turned away and did his best not to stomp towards his lab.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Hoped you guys liked it. I don't like Bishop's dialogue that much in this chapter, but...eh. I don't know. I guess I'll have to get used to writing him again to feel comfortable with it. It's kinda weird. I love writing villains. Especially cold and calculating ones. Then I write for this guy which is exactly that and...it just feels weird. Hmmmm...anyways. Reviews, tips, and ice cream are all appreciated!

Be blessed

your friend

innocent-rebel


	7. Raph's POV

A/N: (falls down) Homework. School. Conspiring to kill me!! (passes out) Thank you guys so much for your support! I'm really glad you guys are enjoying the story! It means a lot to me and it feels so good to know you like it! Hope you like what's next and have a great day!

X

Raph's POV

As if gettin' the chicken pox wasn't bad enough, now we got none other than Stockman playin' nursemaid! Normally this guy is a regular pain in the shell, but when yer sick, itchy, and ready ta break someone's neck, his annoyingness is amplified about ten times!

"You two have certainly put me in a fine spot! Of all the times you could be ill, it had to be now!"

If I had ears, they'd be bleedin' right now. This guy won't shut up! He's like one of those wind up monkey's with the cymbals Mikey used ta have! No matter how much ya try and ignore 'im, ya can't! He just gets louder and louder until finally you'll beat yourself unconscious ta get away from it!

"Right. Cause everyone can choose when they get sick!" much as I hate bein' sick, if I had ta pick a time, I actually would pick now. Anythin' ta mess with their heads and tick 'em off! Though I think Leo beat me ta tickin' off Bishop. I wish I had a picture of that!

Stockman makes a snorting sound as we're ushered towards a cell. Normally I'd be panicking cause even in a situation like this, Leo and I probably wouldn't get along that well! At least not after being stuck in each others personal bubble for days! But after hearin' the walkin' brain talk about this scanner thing, I think it's a good idea ta stick with my bro. We're gonna get outta here. Somehow.

But if he's got a way ta find us, we gotta get our hands on whatever it is before we bolt. Otherwise we'll just wind up back in a month, and next time might be with the rest of our family!

"What exactly are you...planning on doing with us?" Leo croaks.

"Surely after all this time you don't really need an explanation!" Stockman groans. That guy may wish he had a body but so do I! That way he would actually have a jaw I could break!

"Well when you...were working for Shredder it was obvious what you wanted! But what about now?"

Even I can see the wheels turning in my big brother's head. He doesn't know what good any info will do right now, but he's still lookin' for somethin' ta use! Heh. I might not always like it, but I'll give 'im credit when it's due! Leo knows how ta step up, even when he feels like crap!

"Why the same thing! You and your whole 'family' and I use that term loosely, are phenomenon's of nature! Creatures that need to be explored by science!"

Explored. Exploited. It was the same thing comin' outta Stockman's mouth, and as much as I couldn't stand ta hear him yammer on, I knew when ta bite my tongue. Fortunately we got ta our cell soon and were pushed inside before it got to bad. Our cuffs were deactivated from outside and hit metal ground.

I looked around the small area, instantly feelin' my hackles rise. Bein' stuck in the sewers was one thing, but bein' caged like this?! There were even freakin' bars across the door!

"Now, there are two cots set up. Climb into bed and get some rest!" Stockman ordered.

The entire left side of my face twitched.

"What are ya our mother?! Ferget it!"

"Excuse me?!"

My fists are clenched as I push my face right to the door.

"Ya heard me! Ferget it! Bishop may have told ya ta baby-sit us, but I don't need nobody tellin' me when ta go ta bed!" if I wouldn't listen ta my own dad fifty percent of the time, what made this walkin' piece of scrap metal think I'd listen ta him?! Besides that, I hate it when someone talks ta me like I'm five! Yeah, I'm short and I look young for a turtle, but I'm sixteen, dangit! Plus it's fun makin' Stockman angry!

"How dare you defy me, you insolent freak of nature!"

"Who ya callin' a freak?! Yer the one walkin' around without a face!" okay, so that was low, but I don't care! "Then again I guess I should take what good luck I can get!"

He starts shoutin' at me with big words I don't understand. I ain't stupid. I understand more of 'Don Speak' than I let on, but some of the words he's usin' like: impertinent and supercilious, I don't have a clue about! But I know how ta respond.

"I know ya are, but what am I?" thank you Mikey! It was the worst comeback in the world for anyone over the age of four, but it always did the trick! Just as expected he starts throwin' even more things my way, havin' himself a little tantrum. Kinda feel bad for the guys workin' with him. I mean I'm probably makin' sure the rest of their day is completely miserable...ahh what do I care?

"I know ya are but what am I?" I ask again and again and again, until I'm pretty sure the brain is gonna turn red and try ta strangle me! A part of me is surprised Leo hasn't done anythin' yet...then from the corner of my eye, I see he's bitin' his lip ta stop himself from laughin'. Instead of lettin' it continue though, he finally comes over.

"C'mon, Raph. Lets not antagonize him anymore."

"But it's fun!" I whine.

Leo nods, and in a mockin' way all his own smirks.

"Yes, but you shouldn't try and upset him. After all, he is the 'famous' Baxter Stockman! 'Brilliant' scientist." he makes a weird expression and I can't help but laugh. Leo might sound like crud, but his shot still hits the mark. We both move away from the area as Stockman sputters and continues to yell at us for about five minutes before he finally throws his metal hands up and stalks away. The two guards send us both fearful and snarling glances.

I simply lean back with a smile and a wave, watchin' as they stalk off.

Before they're even gone, me and Leo are in hysterics. Then he shakes his head tryin' not ta cough.

"We...probably shouldn't have done that." there was worry in his voice. Stockman may be an idiot, but he's also the one that can do anythin' ta us short of dissectin' right now.

"Yeah, but we were gonna do it behind his back anyway. Watchin' his reaction is more fun!" I chuckled before plopping down on the cot next to Leo. Both our voices instantly get lower. "So what are ya thinkin' bro?"

He looks down at his hands then over at the door, and all around. Probably ta look for cameras.

"I'm not sure. We need to get out, there's no question about that. I'm just not sure when the right time would be..." he's tossin' ideas back and forth in his head like it's a basketball court.

"Might not expect it while we're still sick..." I toss another ball in for consideration.

"That's what I'm thinking. But we also might not be able to make it out in our condition..."

"What condition? We got chicken pox! It ain't like we're dyin'! Besides, we could make it! All we need is the right cover and we're outta here!"

"But to where? We have no idea where we are, much less how to get home to New York. We'd need a car!"

"Or a plane." the kind of sly grin that scares Mikey takes over my face, as I move my eyeridges up and down. Leo knows what I'm thinkin'...

"That's insane! There's no way we could steal Bishop's plane!" he starts out in a real matter of fact way...then kinda starts givin' me a look as he thinks more about it. He knows it could work, now he's just tryin' ta figure out how! "It'd be heavily guarded...unless...they weren't expecting anything. Or..." he trails off leavin' me to wonder.

"What? Or what?"

"Hmmm..."

I wanna smack him upside the head. All I get is, Hmmm? What about some answers!

"We'd have to get the scanner before we left." he starts rubbing his chin as pieces fall into place in his mind. Pieces I still have no clue about!

"That'll be the easy part." I got a plan of my own how ta get that thing away from Stockman! Course Leo'll probably think it's crazy, but what else is new?

"Raaaaaph."

"What?" my elbow meets his side, makin' him smirk. Whenever we're at home and he starts usin' that tone, it's only a matter of time before we're in a rumble. Here though, I'm to tired ta start a fight. Plus even I know when it's time ta drop the solo act for awhile and work as a team.

"Just...don't do anything foolish alright?" again, there's that worry in his tone. Sometimes it makes me feel guilty. Most times, like now, I just roll my eyes.

"Same goes for you! Now, what was that 'Or' ya were thinkin' about?"

As soon as he starts tellin' me, my eyes go wide. I knew Leo was good at makin' stuff up, but I didn't know he could be so underhanded! Hehheh. I almost feel bad for Bishop. Poor guy ain't gonna know what hit 'im!

To Be Continued...

A/N: Hoped you guys liked it. Please let me know what you thought!

Be Blessed

Your friend

innocent-rebel


End file.
